Punch
Punch is the husband and life crime partner of Jewelee, who is also another robbery thief. History Origin Punch and Jewelee were working as puppeteers and moonlighting as thieves at the Coney Island fair grounds when they discovered a strange, antique-looking chest that had floated onto the beach. Inside, they found several alien devices: flying boots, sting strings and hypno gems. There was also a mind recorder device which explained how to use the other devices. They decided to use these devices and model themselves on their puppet characters, Punch and Judy, with Jewelee altering the name to fit in with the Hypno-gems. They decided to use these devices and model themselves on their puppet characters, Punch and Judy, with Jewelee altering the name to fit in with the hypno-gems. They charmed real estate agents and construction workers into building them a laboratory under Coney Island. With the mind recording device, they planned to kidnap several prominent scientists, drain their minds and sell the information to the country with the highest bid. The plan backfired when they kidnapped Alec Rios, who was working alongside Nathaniel Adam and Nightshade. The two heroes teamed up to thwart the plans of Punch and Jewelee, but the villains escaped to fight another day. Suicide Squad Not long afterwards, Amanda Waller recruited Punch and Jewelee for a mission with the Suicide Squad, a team of "expendable" super-operatives. The demented duo went along with the Squad, but seemed more interested in entertaining each other with pure silliness than with the business at hand, and soon exhibited a disturbing propensity for violence. After their first outing with the Suicide Squad, Waller decided to keep Punch and Jewelee active with the group to observe their actions. The team was then thrust into the governmental upheaval called the Janus Directive, where Punch and Jewelee tried to pilfer property while working as Squad agents. To missions leader Bronze Tiger, it became obvious that while Punch and Jewelee had their skills and good points, they were a liability to the team. The two are some of the many agents/heroes sent into battle against Kobra, whose forces were threatening to kill uncounted millions of innocent citizens. They are seen working together to 'pop' random enemy soldiers. Jewelee soon learned she was pregnant, although for a brief time she was unsure who the child's father was since she did a great deal of flirting with Suicide Squad operative Captain Boomerang. Impending parenthood led Jewelee and Punch to agree that it was time to leave the Squad and settle down in suburbia, to live the Great American Dream as depicted in television sitcoms from the 1950s. Post Suicide Squad Punch and Jewelee were seen in Washington, D.C., where they turned up at a scientific demonstration with their baby and swore to the public that they had reformed, yet they tried to steal an experimental force-field vest to protect their offspring. The vest failed and Punch was injured in an ensuing accident, driving the family back to their suburban home. Punch, Jewelee, and child are now residing somewhere in Middle America. One Year Later Punch and Jewelee were seen trying to steal paintings from an art museum. They are stopped by the Manhunter and Obsidian. They are contacted by Mirror Master to reform the Suicide Squad as part of a plan to discredit Amanda Waller. They team with other villains, such as the Tattooed Man, Icicle, Javelin and Plastique. All worry that the Secret Society Of Supervillains, currently a protection group, would hear about their unsanctioned operation and interfere. Despite this, they travel through mirrors to Myanamar, to capture a sentient energy source. Punch is shot moments later by guards. It is later revealed that in order to raise his status with the Society, the Tattooed Man had leaked information of their operation and thus, the Society had warned the guards. In revenge, Mirror Master turns the Tattooed Man to glass. While the survivors discuss his fate, Jewelee shatters the Tattooed Man. He was also one of many to be raised in Blackest Night. Powers and Abilities *Flight *Blast Power *Gadgetry *Energy Manipulation In Other Media ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Punch and Jewelee appear in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Menace of the Conqueror Caveman" with Punch voiced by Diedrich Bader. They made an attempt to rob a bank, only to be foiled by Batman. As they are carried away, Booster Gold approaches them to be his enemies in the future. Category:Villains Category:The Society Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Lantern Corps Members Category:Suicide Squad Members